Craig-Ellie-Manny Love Triangle
The love triangle between Craig Manning, Ellie Nash, and Manny Santos formed in the fifth season. Craig was in the center of the love traingle. Love Triangle History Season 5 In Weddings, Parties, Anything, at the dot the band is suppose to be celebrating their first gig, but Marco and Jimmy ditch Ellie and Craig, setting the two up on a date. Manny soon arrives and Craig invites her to the table letting Ellie and Manny know their just hanging out as friends. Craig later invites Manny to the wedding gig. Ellie does not like the idea of Manny temporarily joining the wedding gig for Downtown Sasquatch. Manny is doing her makeup and Ellie tells her she should do something. Manny says that Craig loves her tambourine but Ellie says they don't need any low-rent pop-tarts in the band. Manny tells her that they say there should be at least one attractive girl in every band. When Craig invites Manny up to come play with them, Ellie looks pissed. As a result, she throws one of her drumsticks at Manny's head in the middle of a song. In Together Forever, Craig and Ellie are hanging out and they begin to flirt when Joey walks in and tells Craig, Manny is on the phone for him. Craig says he's studying but Joey takes a lash and says doesn't seem like studying. Manny gets jealous once she walks in on Craig seemingly giving Ellie an intimate looking drumming session. Manny is angry because all Craig is worrying about at the moment is the band. Season 6 In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), When Craig invites Manny to dinner with him, Marco and Dylan he mentions Ellie will be there, but Manny sarcastically complains that she'll poison the food. At the dinner Ellie and Manny get into an argument and Ellie brings up last year when Manny flashed her breasts in front of a camera which causes Manny to leave. When Manny returns high on cocaine Ellie seems to be annoyed with everyone laughing with Manny. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), Ellie confronts Manny about the cocaine, Manny tells her it was actually Craig's and leaves. In Rock This Town, Ellie makes a smart comment about Manny stress eating and Manny tells her she doesn't have time for her jokes, but Ellie instead apologizes about Craig which seemingly resolves their conflict. They have almost no interaction after this which leaves us to assume they are still on good terms. Timeline *Start Up: 'Weddings, Parties, Anything '(505) *Ended: 'Rock This Town '(611) Trivia *They were all friends with Marco Del Rossi *Manny had a conflict with Craig's ex-girlfriend and Ellie's best friend Ashley Kerwin. *This is the third love triangle to involve both Craig and Manny,the first being the Craig-Manny-Emma Love Triangle and the second being the Craig-Ashley-Manny Love Triangle. Gallery Tumblr lvysfqqf9R1qc1tpr.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0993.jpg WIFLTBAG1-0630.jpg Countdown2 gr53 012.jpg Craig Ellie manny.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 5 Category:Interactions Category:Season 6